Figlio Perduto, Lost Son
by Chamaelirium
Summary: The King of the Goblins returns for what is his. Oneshot. Toby and Jareth.


I was sitting down, minding my own business, when suddenly this song popped into my head. I hadn't heard it in a long time, so I went out and bought the album that afternoon and listened to it again and again (Sarah Brightman's "La Luna" album). But instead of writing the fic that I thought of originally, others pushed their way out and demanded to be written first! (ie, He doesn't see Me, The Day II)

So last night I sat down and began to write this one. I was very tired and a bit crazy (and there was in fact a cold wind howling around the house), so I had to re write bits of it this morning. I hope it makes sense - the image I had in my head was so strong, but I'm constantly frustrated by my inability to fully express the ideas that dance their way through my brain. So any suggestions to neaten it up or make it less confusing would be appreciated!

Music by Ludwig Van Beethoven

Lyrics by Chiara Ferrau

Sung by Sarah Brightman

* * *

**Figlio Perduto**

_Muri die vento Walls of wind_

_Notte e scesa Night has fallen_

_Padre e figlio sono insiem Father and son are together_

The night was darkening as they rode along, and a brisk autumn wind was picking up the leaves on the ground and scattering them through the air. It was Toby's seventh birthday, and he and his father had been out riding since midday. They had taken a long winding path through the forest behind their house, and alternately trotted or cantered down the dirt track. Toby had never had so much fun with his dad; the two of them had been laughing and joking all day.

His father had shown him, in a forest glade, how to light a fire on his own using only sticks and bark. Taking him through the undergrowth on foot, leading the horse behind them, he had shown him how to find edible berries, what roots could be dug up and eaten, and what plants he shouldn't touch or eat. They had stayed perfectly still on the back of the horse, watching as a deer came to browse in the clearing. Toby had been barely able to contain his excitement, and his squeal sent the doe leaping away fleetly.

_Con un cavallo With a horse_

_Vanno avanti they progress_

_In questa grande oscurita through this intense darkness_

But now it was getting dark, and they still had a little while to go before they reached home. The evening was still warm – the last days of Indian Summer – and Toby chatted happily to his father as he sat before him in the saddle. It had been the best birthday he'd ever had. His dad was working so often that he barely had a chance to see him, except for a few quick moments at bedtime – so he treasured every moment he had with him.

The breeze that had been playing with the leaves around the horses' feet suddenly picked up and imperceptibly changed direction. Toby shivered a little, and leaned back into his fathers' chest. Robert wrapped one arm around him and held the reins with the other.

"We'll be home soon, Toby. I'm sure Mom will have something good ready for dinner." Toby turned his face to smile up at his father in the darkness.

"It's been the best birthday ever, dad!" his father chuckled.

"My father took me out when I was a little older than you, and started teaching me woodcraft and survival. I figured you were more than old enough to start learning!"

"Thanks, dad."

_Ma ad un tratto But suddenly_

_Il bimbo tremathe boy trembles_

_Dalla paura with fear_

_Freddo si fa It gets cold_

The breeze was now blowing around them in earnest, and getting colder quickly. It snaked around the two like a cold river, pouring down their collars and wrapping itself around their ankles. Toby began to shiver violently, and Robert gave the horse a gentle dig in the ribs to shift it into a trot. Suddenly Toby was gripped by something else, something much colder _inside_ himself. Fear - unreasonable and all consuming - filled his heart, and he looked around in the dark, straining to see something, anything, that might tell him they were nearly home.

_Padre oh Padre Father oh father_

_Tu non hai visto haven't you seen_

_Re degli Elfi The King of the Elves_

_Ecolo la there he is_

All of a sudden the horse stopped in its tracks and screamed, rearing up on its hind legs and almost throwing its riders to the ground. Robert held onto Toby with one arm and with the other tried to gain control over the panicked horse.

"_Toby..."_ the voice came from near his ear. He twisted his head around, the horse still prancing about in circles, but couldn't see where it had come from. It wasn't his father's voice. It was like a hundred hounds baying in the distance.

"_Toby..."_ it came from before him, amongst the trees. As he looked, he saw a soft glow begin to form, a cold light, which intensified the shivering he felt within his soul.

"Dad! What's that! Do you see that light?" his father had managed to hold the horse steady, although he could feel the beast shaking and sweating, threatening to bolt at any moment. He looked around in the darkness, trying to see what his son had indicated, but saw nothing. The boy was shaking just as much as the horse was, and he assumed it was the shock of the horse rearing.

"There's nothing there, Toby. It's okay, I've got you." He tightened the arm that was around his son to reassure him.

"Can't you see him, dad?" Toby's voice rose almost to a shriek. For in front of him, seated on a silvery grey horse, was a man. Tall, elegant, and utterly inhuman he was - his pale beauty cold and compelling. He was the source of light that now nearly blinded Toby's vision.

_Figlio perduto Lost son,_

_Vuoi fare un gioco? Do you want to play?_

_Giota ti porto. I bring you joy,_

_Vieni con me come with me._

"_Toby..."_ the being spoke his name a third time, and the voice was like the rustling of the leaves all around them. The wind was now whirling in a vortex around them, leaves that were crimson in the day, bleached silver by the light that was radiating from the figure seated on the horse. The wind did not touch his robes or his pale hair. Toby stared intently at him – there was something about him that compelled, something that tugged at the edges of his memory – he had seen this person before. He didn't know where, but from the depths of his soul came a kind of recognition. With it came a fresh swell of fear, as he felt the power that radiated out from the pale figure washing over him like waves in the ocean. He couldn't pull his eyes away.

"_I've come, Toby. I've come to take you back."  
_

"Back where? Who are you?" his teeth were chattering so hard he could barely speak.

"Toby? Who are you talking to?" his father's voice was sharp with concern. The voice spoke to him again.

"_It's time, Toby. Surely you know I would never forget you. It's time to come with me."_ One long fingered, gloved hand reached out to him, and Toby again felt the strange compelling inside of him.

_Padre oh Padre Father oh father_

_Hai già sentito have you heard_

_Cosa mi dice what he said_

_E che vuol' far'? and what he will do?_

Robert felt his son stiffen and lean forwards, and try to pull away from his arm. He was still holding tightly to the reins and didn't dare loosen his grip, lest the horse throw them both and run for home. It was pitch black now, the moon hidden behind the clouds, and he couldn't see anything around him.

"Dad? Can't you see him?"

"This is no time for games, Toby!" fear and a little anger made his voice harsh. He was mad at himself for getting them into this situation – he should have been paying attention to the time. He should have known better.

"He's talking to me, dad. I can hear him talking to me."

"There's nobody there, Toby!" he tried to sound firm, but a shake in his voice betrayed him. Toby was still holding himself rigidly in the saddle, and Robert could sense him trembling. He could feel his son's heart beating fast, and he was breathing quickly, as though he had just run a long distance. The wind was beginning to numb the hand that held the reins, and whipped his hair into his eyes.

_Figlio perduto Lost son,_

_Se tu non vieni if you don't come with me_

_Io userõ la forza che ho I'll use my power._

_Padre oh Padre Father oh Father_

_Re degli Elfi it's the King of the Elves_

_Mi sta toccando He is touching me_

_Male mi fa He hurts me_

"_Toby, come away. It's time." _The pale hand that was reaching out towards him closed into a fist, and Toby _felt_ it, as though it was closing around his very heart, and squeezing tightly. Tears came into his eyes and began to flow down his cheeks. It was like ice and fire touching him at the same time, and was almost more than he could bear. Seemingly with a will of its own, his hand came up and started to reach out towards the pale rider.

"_You're mine, Toby. You belong to me. Come." _The voice now was like glass shattering, and Toby cried out in agony as it scraped along his every nerve.

"Toby! What is it?" His son was screaming as though he was being stabbed with a hot knife, but his body was completely still now. Fear now rushed into Robert's bloodstream in earnest, and he tried to kick the horse into action, no longer caring what direction they were pointed in. The horse screamed also, but in fear and panic, and reared once more, still pirouetting in place. It danced from side to side, eyes rolling; almost at though it could see something he could not, something that was preventing it from moving.

Toby's breath now came in ragged gasps, and his eyes were fixed on the eyes of the beautiful being in front of him. His hand was still reached out in front of him, shaking, and as he watched, the man reached out his own hand once more. As the fingers brushed his own, the world suddenly exploded.

_E il bambino And the boy_

_Con occhi chiusi eyes closed_

_Lui non si muove he doesn't move_

_Perso è già He's already lost_

A bright flash of light suddenly split the darkness, and Robert saw for a split second in the light a large, white owl, flying through the trees. In the next instant the horse finally gathered its legs under it, and began to run. He couldn't control it, all he could do was hold onto the front of the saddle and try and protect Toby from the branches that were whipping them both as they rode through the trees. The child had gone limp in his arms, and Robert felt him threatening to slide off more than once, and tightened his grip as best as he could.

After what felt like an eternity, he saw a warm light flashing through the trees – the horse had been instinctively heading for home. Galloping into the yard, he saw the kitchen door open and cried out. The horse came to a halt, and he slid off, pulling Toby with him. His wife and daughter rushed into the yard, both crying out in dismay as they saw the limp form of the boy in his arms.

"Robert, what happened? Where were you? What happened to Toby?"

He couldn't speak; he could only muster enough strength to walk towards the house carrying his son. As he walked inside the kitchen, he placed the boy on the table and collapsed into a chair. The women had come in behind him, clinging to each other's hands. Toby's face was pale, his eyes closed as though he were sleeping. He hadn't moved. Karen placed a hand on his heart and felt the faint beating of his heart, as though from far away. Sarah reached forward and from the tousled blond curls on his head, pulled a single, white feather. Comprehension filled her face and she lowered her head to his chest, weeping.

Nothing they could do would rouse him.

_Perso è già... He's already lost..._


End file.
